Baseball Wiki:Donations
The Baseball Wiki is a volunteer-run, not-for-profit website, created and edited by and for by fans of baseball. The greatest donation you can give is your time in editing articles, creating and uploading photographs and images, and the like. Many do, and we thank them! If you want to help support The Baseball Wiki, but cannot spare the time, then money is a great alternative. We will use it to make the site better and more successful on your behalf. You can see how we've used money in the past, and who donated it. What The Baseball Wiki can do with your donation We can do anything you want us to do. Give us some ideas on the Discussion page. What you get for donating * The right to say that you have financially supported The Baseball Wiki * A template to demonstrate the above on the page about you * Our personal thanks, and listing on The Baseball Wiki supporters page * A warm, fuzzy feeling What you do not get for donating * Increased editing privileges * The right to say what we do with the money you donate (you can say what you think would or would not be a good idea, but the final decision is up to the admins) * Any form of guaranteed tangible return This may change in the future, particularly for higher sponsorship levels. If it does, benefits will apply retroactively - you will not be penalized for donating "too early". Tax status of donations It is important to note that The Baseball Wiki is not a registered charity, and so donations to The Baseball Wiki are not tax-deductible. Indeed, they will be taxed again as income (and may be subject to transaction costs), so if you can think of a better way to use the money to benefit The Baseball Wiki, you are encouraged to spend the money yourself. Be sure to let us know what you're doing! How to send a donation We are currently not accepting donations until we find a suitable credit card transaction provider. We will inform you when this has been done. Other ways to support The Baseball Wiki Not everyone has money to spare, or wishes to show their support by donating. There are plenty of other ways in which to support the site and its community, and many are better than money. Other than the obvious (editing articles!), you could: * Promote The Baseball Wiki by linking to it on sites that you control (see BaseballWiki:About for buttons) * Add a link to your forum signature * Let your friends on LiveJournal, MySpace, Blogs, etc., know about articles that you find interesting, or tell them about it in real life * Submit the site to web directories or add it to relevant link lists There are plenty of other ways to get the word out. Be creative! Thank you We'd like to thank you for your interest in donating your time/cash to us, we really do appreciate it. Hit's a hit, it's outta there!